Insanity 5
by Super Ninja Cupcakes
Summary: You may have seen the sneak peak to this in the last book, so i hope that'll giv u a clue of the drama, action, romance, and thrills found here! Rated T for blood, language and maybe some intense romantic/suggestive scenes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Almost two weeks, that's how long it had been since Buck and I wed, and moved to Dinotopia. That's when it started to get weird, but I'm getting ahead of myself, it's a good story, so let it be told right.

Much of the Village was sad to see us go, even Christa had nice things to say about us at our wedding, to witch she brought a date. Cameron. They loved each other, no doubt, but only Christa wanted to apologize to Buck and me. One thing that got me off was, Christa was showing, by about two weeks I'd say.

"So when's he or she due?" I asked her at the reception.

"A few weeks I expect." She answered contemptibly, "I just hope it's blonde like Cameron or me." I should've guessed it.

"It would be nice, wouldn't it? I mean, you two are so great together, you'll have cute kids for sure." I answered.

"Thanks." was Christa's response. She was waved over to another corner of the cave by Cameron.

"Hello love, how's my wife? Man I love saying that!" Buck exclaimed, giving me a surprise kiss and dipping me in the tango pose. A crowd of animals went, ooooo! Like on TV.

"A toast! To the newlyweds!" Diego announced. "Buck and Suzy have made a big difference in all of our lives, helped us through hard times, pranked snotty salesmen." we all laughed, "By the way, Buck, it's about frickin' time!" now the room erupted with laughs and, "Ya got that right!" from everybody at the same time.

"I got something to say!" Sid called, stepping onto a rock theatrically. "Our lives would be bland, and boring without these two, their personalities, quarks, insane tendencies," We all laughed again, "Okay, okay, in all seriousness, Suzy, Sophie would be proud of you." this brought happy tears to my eyes, it had been almost two months since her death. "Our family, continued! Weather they'll live here or not, we will be their herd, their family. And more importantly we'll be uncles and aunts to their kids!" we all laughed again, and I nearly cracked up at Buck's blush stricken face.

"Thanks buddy." I said. "Speaking of Sophie, I got married on karaoke Tuesday for a frickin' reason!" I stood up and listened to what everybody wanted to hear, and I finally decided on a perfect song.

"_Dancing in the dark, the middle of the night_

_Taking your heart, and holding it tight_

_Emotional touch, touching my skin_

_And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know, what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder about the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

_Better than I was_

_More than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_And if you ask me why I've changed, all I've gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder about the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder about the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

_It's your love_

_It's your love"_

Our reception ended with us, Buck and me that is, saying our goodbyes, and giving our hugs. It was perfect just another day in paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The honeymoon in the tide pool of enchantment (don't let the name fool you. It's like, _**the**_ most dangerous place ever) lasted a whole week, and honestly, I don't remember half of it. It took us six days to get back to Buck's old place, a big old tree, much too big for just him. Too big for both of us come to think of it…

"Oy! Who in the bloody hell- Markus?" Buck yelled upon going into another room in the tree.

I ran into the same room just to hear two males whooping and hollering and carrying on. Buck was hugging a darker brown weasel with both eyes, gray ones. I just assumed for the moment that he was Markus.

"Suzy cue, this is my twin brother, Markus." Buck informed me, wiping a tear from his loan eye.

"I didn't know you had a brother." I answered, smiling at the both of them, they had their arms around each other all brotherly like. "I'm Suzan, Buck's wife. It's very nice to meet you Markus."

"Oh bother dash, "Markus" call me Mark." he answered, shaking my hand vigorously. "And you!" Mark turned Buck's way, "Your married? Ya daft old fool, and I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Mark and Buck laughed.

"Well, well I don't know what to say." I stated truthfully.

"Well I'd like to know how Buck has been all his life, witch brings us back to, ya daft old fool!" he slugged Buck, "Tell me everything, start from the beginning!" Mark demanded.

We all went into the family room area and talked, and talked, and talked… and talked. Evidently Buck struck out on his own at the age of fifteen, leaving behind his twin brother and older sister, to face the world. Met a few girls on the way, none of them making a real connection, and so he founded a new. Dinotopia. Yup, he lost his eye, helped the herd blah blah blah. Then I told my story of how my entire body of family and friends burned and died in a terrible fire, bringing me to the herd and eventually, Buck.

Well we asked Markus how in the hell he'd gotten there, and how he knew where to find us. Peaches. Peaches had told him where to go. So that's how that happened. Then Buck asked about the fam.

"So Mark, How's mum and dad?" Buck asked nonchalantly, carving something out of a piece of wood.

"Well, I hate to bearer bad news, but dad died two years ago of scarlet fever, as for mum, she's alive and well. And sis, she married and had children and left the nest to go someplace new." Markus explained, "The women folk miss ya at home, maybe sometime you could bring the lassie to see the in-laws!" he suggested.

"Sounds good, but I'd also like to visit father's grave if he's not been cremated." Buck answered,

"Aye, he has been, but we buried the ashes six feet under so the disease wouldn't spread to the rest of us." Markus told us in a serious form.

Buck nodded understandingly. "Well Suzy cue, are you up for it?"

"Aye, I think I am." I answered, smiling at the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

About two days later we were on our way back to the ice age to see our families. Marcus wanted to meet the herd, so we stopped there first.

"Hello!" I called into the mouth of the cave, and there they all were looking bored and lazy.

"Suzy!" they all said at once.

"Hey girl! How was the honeymoon?" Ellie asked with a wink.

"Good, good. Hey we've got somebody for y'all to meet." I waved Marcus and Buck inside. "This is Mark, Buck's twin brother." I stated.

Mark waved at the herd, then sniffed around until his nose was facing Sid, who was all the way across the room, he didn't seem to realize he was talking about a live animal because, well… oh boy.

"Ugh! What is that god awful smell?" Marcus asked, making a stink face; tears jerked, nose scrunched up, the whole nine yards, so to speak.

"Sid." we all (except Sid) said at once.

"Hi." Sid quipped, looking not amused.

"Oh my bad." Marcus looked embarrassed. "Well you are a strange little quarry aren't you?"

"Who you callin' strange?" the twins were suddenly two inches from Mark's face, upside-down.

Mark yelled and fell backwards. "Well you two have obviously spent too much time with my brother."

"Maybe." Crash said, coming down from the tree branch, root… whatever, it was growing on the ceiling of the cave .

"Droll." Mark said, standing back up.

"What?" Eddie looked confused.

"Never mind." Mark obviously knew not to bother with trying to explain anything to the boys.

"Where's Peaches?" I asked, realizing she wasn't there.

"Out with some friends." Diego answered. "Probably at the playground."

"Well we just wanted to stop by and see how you were, we're on our way to see the in-laws." I smiled.

"Really? Buck actually has relatives?" Manny asked, Ellie slugged him with her trunk.

"Aye, and I think we best be on our way, it was nice to see you all." Buck answered. With that we said our goodbyes, exited the cave, and followed Marcus towards the family.

*LINE*

You talk about a hug fest. We had us one hell of a hug fest when we walked into that tree, I tell you what. Buck's guts were nearly squeezed out of him by his mother.

"Buckminster! My darling! Where ever have you been?" the woman was happily crying her eyes out.

"Mum, I can't breathe!" Buck managed to choke out.

She released him, "Oh I'm sorry honey, but where in the heavens have you been?" she asked again.

"Mum, it's a long story and I'd not like to say it a million times, maybe we should get the whole family together for a reunion. In the mean time, I'd like you to meet my wife, Suzan." Buck gestured to me.

I waved hello, said, "Hi, I'm Suzy." and smiled.

I got a better look at Buck's mother, too. She looked a lot like Buck, but her fur was slightly redder, she had long hair, and both eyes with long lashes.

"Hello, I am Erica." Buck's mother told me, "It's very nice to meet you." She smiled, then gave me a big hug. She was nice. She had a warm, soft look in her tired sapphire eyes. She was motherly, and had a smile that reminded me of my aunt Tracy.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, she was definitely more physical than I'd imagined anybody in relation to Buck to be.

"Oy! What's all this then?" a dark brown male weasel, about Erica's age, stumbled into the tree. "Who's this pretty thing?" he squinted at Buck and me, "And the girl too! Ha ha ha!" the guy burst out laughing.

"Sheldon! I do believe you've been drinking." Erica went over to the dude and tried to get him to sit down in the family room.

"Uncle Sheldon's been drinking more since aunt Scarlet left him." Marcus explained to Buck in a whisper. "We best get him to bed."

"Is that Buckminster? He was just a little 'un when I saw him last." Sheldon said, stumbling.

"Come now uncle Sheldon, let's get you to the guest room." Marcus said, leading Sheldon into another room.

"But I'd like to see Buckminster." Sheldon slurred.

"You're drunk uncle Sheldon, you can see him when you're sobered up." Marcus argued, pushing uncle Sheldon into the other room.

"You know something? I like uncle Sheldon." I grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hours later we had at least forty-five weasels at the scene, and Buck had more people on him than a quarter-back. No kidding. Everybody there aside from a few young kids knew him and wanted to see him.

A bunch of girls from the family (six cousins, nine aunts, two grandmothers, sixteen nieces -Five of witch were from Buck's sister Jessica- three in-laws, and a sister) wanted to talk to, well… me, you might say.

I was the center of attention amongst the women folk, and to tell you the truth, it was just a little bit uncomfortable for me. I have never been one to love attention, I was always shy and bashful.

"So how did you meet Buckminster?" Jessica asked me.

"Well, it all started when…" blah, blah, blah, if you have been paying attention you know what happened. "And that's what happened."

All of the women, who were in a circle outside of the tree, talked amongst themselves. Then one of Buck's cousins, a skinny, tall, brown eyed reddish brown colored weasel asked, "So you guys really lived in a world of dinosaurs?" she looked about thirteen, sounded that way too. She wasn't British, not all of them were, probably because she was on Buck's father's side.

"Well, Buck did. I lived with the mammoths, the sloth, the saber, and the possums up here. Buck came to visit a few times, and I went down to the world of dinosaurs once, not counting the last two weeks we've lived there." I explained.

"What were you thinking?" one girl asked, she was in her teens, jet black, with like, neon green eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I know Buckminster, he's just… odd." the girl returned.

"I like that, it's sweet, and endearing. I also think he's funny, droll." I said, unsure if that was the right thing to say. I was growing more and more stressed from all these eyes looking at me. Twenty-seven weasel ladies who's names I didn't even know were asking me all these questions, the stuffy ones criticizing me under their breaths, and just staring at me.

The girl huffed, and Jessica said, "Hush Melanie." witch just made the girl huff even louder and cross her arms.

"Shall I expect any grandchildren?" Erica asked.

I blushed hard and swallowed, then said, "Maybe so."

I was sooo glad when we all dispersed to go talk amongst ourselves. I felt out of place and embarrassed. The only people who seemed to like me were Buck, Erica, Marcus, and Sheldon. And I really don't think Sheldon counts because he was drunk.

Buck was talking to a few of his cousins and a grandfather when a little girl, the one who had asked me about Dinotopia, came up and asked me why I looked so worried. I guess I'd been absentmindedly biting my lip, because she pointed to my mouth when I asked her how she knew I was worried. Well I talked to the kid, she reassured me, and at the end of the reunion the whole posy went back to wherever it was they lived.

Uncle Sheldon was Sobered up and was able to introduce himself to me and hug Buck with some of his sense.

He'd said, "Sorry I was so screwed earlier." and no I don't know what that means. Well I know what it means but I don't know why he put it that way. So screwed earlier. Maybe you can figure it out -maybe if you happen to be British- I never did. Anyway we told him no worries, and decided we'd stay there for the night.

_ I'm in Dinotopia, it's late at night in a thunderstorm, everything is tinted a bloody crimson red. Marcus is lying down in the mud and rain not a hundred yards away, thunder is crashing, Buck is yelling, "Suzy cue!" in slow motion. A sudden ring of fire is around me, Buck's yelling stops with the thud of a giant red foot. A sinister chuckle, and the other of the two giant feet over my head… I scream._

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, I guess I'd screamed, because Erica was in the room trying to comfort me, and keep Buck asleep.

"It's alright dear, shhh, it's alright." Erica said, stroking my now long red hair. "You're okay, hush, you're okay."

"I'm okay." I repeated. "Thanks Erica."

Author's note: P.S. I do know why he put it that way, just some comedy to end the chappie so it isn't so dry, or too sappy (Crap! I rhymed again! `-.-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After two days with the in-laws, Buck, Marcus, and I decided to go back to Dinotopia. At first I thought it would be fun, having Mark at our place, but after about a week... let's just say I wasn't amused at all the fun those guys were having together. I see why in all those fan fictions the girls get frustrated with Buck once they're married. Evidently, now that we're married, Rudy prowls and playing chicken with raptors is _way_ too dangerous for me. That's _man's_ work, and I'm stuck at home, cleaning and making new weapons all day long, only to sleep alone, seeing as Buck and Mark stay up till all hours talking about the family... and I don't mean our immediate family either. Some of the people I'd heard of, or met at the reunion, but it was just boring to me. Not that I wasn't fascinated with Buck's family, but we were newlyweds, and I barely got a word in edgeways!

Aside from my rant in the previous paragraph: I was in Buck and my bedroom, talking to my mom through a rock phone about how things were. This was su-uch a sitcom moment, I could almost hear the laugh cycles.

Me: No, I'm fine ma. Nothing going on here. _*Sighs*_

Mom: That's what I said to Nana when I got married the first time.

Me: Mom, please. Everything is OK. I mean I'll _live_ I guess.

Mom: Ah ha! I knew it! What's the matter?

Me: Okay, let's just say we have house guests, and thin walls+newlyweds=UNHAPPY house guests.

Mom: Do you have to talk about that? _*Annoyed*_

Me: _You_ asked. _*Sighs* _I just want love and affection from my spouse, that's all.

Mom: Just talk to me. If you're unhappy you can tell me, I was unhappy in a hundred other relationships.

Me: Good to know, ma. I am very happy with Buck, okay? I just want a little more attention. I mean, I think he's just getting used to being with his family again.

Mom: Is his mom nice?

Me: Way to stay on subject, mom. Yeah, Erica's nice... Anyways I gotta go, Buck and Marcus will be home soon, and I don't want the in-laws thinking that both their Buckminster and his new wife are crazy as hell.

Mom: Okay, you'd better come and see me young lady!

Me: I will ma.

I hung up on mom and tossed the phone across the room, it bounced off the wall of the tree and rolled around a bit before it stopped right at the foot of the bed. I felt drowsy, and I had a headache. I would have killed for an aspirin at that moment. I think it was just that I had a nasty cold coming on, otherwise, what _could_ it be?

"Honey, I'm home!" Buck called. I leaped up and acted productive with the rock phone, trying to act like I were sharpening it or something.

"Hey, hon." I said, Buck walked into the room with Marcus right behind him.

"How's my favorite girl?" He hugged me and kissed me and acted like he'd just won the lottery or something.

"I'm good. Y'all must've had a good day?" I smiled.

"Sure did! We found Rudy, beat up a bunch of raptors, and went to lava falls!" Buck said, kissing me again.

"Well that sounds exciting." I gushed, like some TV show housewife. "Well I don't mean to spoil anything for the two of you, but won't your wife be missing you, Mark?"

"I'm not married." Marcus said, still smiling like a dork. "But I do look after mum and uncle Sheldon, so I should be getting home soon."

I heard a faint whisper, not quite sure if it were my imagination or not, '_They'll be missing me;__ but not like they missed Buck all those years, only to find out he's made a commitment to some red headed step-child of a__ bunch of freaks.' _it said. I guess it was my imagination, because nobody was talking. And yet I wondered... I'd have to call Ray later.

We were silent for a moment, but then Buck spoke up, "Ehem, well... it'll be time for supper soon, shall we go fishing?"

"Good show! Isn't there an amazing fishing lake somewhere around here?" Marcus asked, leading Buck out of the room. He was talking about The Lake Of Enchantment, it made me think of the honeymoon.

Then I was alone, again. "Well I hope Marcus can cook! I think I'm gonna turn in early!" I called, not sure if they'd left yet.

I got under the huge leaf blanket and tried sleeping, but _no_ I just _had_ to have insomnia, didn't I? What did I have to worry about huh? It's not like Marcus was moving in, he said he had to leave. Anyways I guess I was hungry or something, because I just laid awake for a while, trying desperately to be asleep before they came back.

After a few minutes, maybe ten, I decided to call Ray about that whisper I heard, maybe it had something to do with the agency. "Ray?"

Ray: Yeah, wuzzup Suze?

Me: Yeah, I was just wondering about something, can we like... read minds?

Ray: I don't doubt it. The C.E.O. can, and she's only twelve.

Me: Does it have to do with age?

Ray: We dunno. But if you start reading minds, you can control it if you really try.

Me: Okay, I was just wondering because I thought I heard someone's snide comments about me in their mind.

Ray: Well, remember, you _can_ turn it off.

Me: Yeah, okay. See ya.

*LINE*

I think Buck knew I was awake when he and Mark got home, but he didn't say anything to me, he just went back into the living room and started talking to Marcus. Time didn't really matter, because I wasn't eves dropping, or doing anything. I was just really tired by this time, and it took a while before Buck came to bed.

Buck leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Goodnight Suzy cue, see you in the morning." He put his arms around me, "I love you."

"G'night Buck." I said quietly, "Love you too."

Buck chuckled. "Awake, are we?"

"Now we are." I said, smiling to myself. "And now we're sleeping. Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Author's note: Hello all! From this point on I will be updating very quickly, because I have a whole other book to post. See, I had been writing that one for a bit, but I gave up on it for a while. But now I haves a way to make it work with the rest of the series! Aaaanyways, enjoy!**

"You want I should come too?" I said to Buck. He and Mark were on their way to find Rudy, they'd been doing that a lot lately.

Buck didn't respond for a minute, but then he shrugged, "If you want. You've not gotten out of the house of late. But, it is about to start poring down rain."

I grinned, I didn't care about the weather. Now was the time for us all to- Mark started thinking again. _'A girl on this kind of trip. She'll be hurt.' _I guess he wasn't trying to be mean, just rudely concerned.

"Sounds splendid." Mark said with a fake smile.

"I cannot wait to see the scar I put on his schnoz!" I raved. "When do we go?"

"Now, I suppose." Buck shrugged once again.

_'That was her?' _Mark's thoughts. _'Damn!'_

I was silently beaming at Mark's thoughts, when it occurred to me, why can't I read _Buck's_ mind? I guess mind reading either doesn't work with married couples, or with the insane. I focused extra hard and still got nothing from him, well I guess that was my theory proven.

*LINE*

Six. Fucking. Hours! Nothing. Not a thing! You thought we were gonna get into a big brouhaha with Rudy didn't you? Tell the truth... That's what I thought. To be honest, I expected to get more than an argument out of it, too. Yep. Big argument with Buck when we got home. Thank the lord Mark was out picking berries or something. I didn't really care at this point what he thought, (He called me a red-headed step-child for god's sake!) but really, I had to maintain my dignity.

"Buck," I said out of the clear blue, he was gutting fish.

"Aye?" Buck answered.

"Am I the only one who feels Marcus has overstayed his welcome here?" I said quietly. "I mean he has been here a whole two weeks." I added.

"Why would you think that? He's been here _only_ two weeks." Buck answered. "He's a bachelor. He'll be back up there in no time. Mating season and all."

I suddenly felt better. "Well good for him. After all, a lonely life is no life a'tall." I smiled.

"What does that mean?" Buck asked, "I was so lonely for a while I settled for a pineapple." he looked offended

I felt so bad for saying that, "Buck, that's not what I meant." I tried.

"And then finding a wife worth having only to find your brother wants it to be like old times again." Buck went on. "How's that for no life a'tall?"

I bowed my head and turned away, "I'm sorry," my voice shook with that about-to-cry-but-holding-back sound, "It was a stupid thing to say, sorry I brought it up." Then I turned and went up the wood-carved spiral staircase (Yeah, they had those back then! :D Awesome, I know.) to our room.

"Damn, why did I say that?" Buck repeated to himself, I could still hear from upstairs.

"Damn, why did _I_ say that?" I said under my breath. _God, how frustrating can the world of a kid's movie possibly be?_

I contemplated going to the ice age to see the guys, I wouldn't be missed here. Then I thought of a surprise trip to ma's place. It took eternity for me to think of it, I just racked up pity points! A ratty move, I know. But it's worked before, he fell for it when he came back to the ice age the first time. _He'll come up here and tell me he's sorry any minute._ Yeah, he didn't and Mark would be there soon, so I needed to get this apology thing going.

I walked down the stairs slowly, "Buck?" I got to the bottom and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Suzy, I'm sorry." that's all I needed to hear.

"I'm sorry too." I said, "I just..." I sighed. He didn't want to talk about that, this was becoming very very very awkward.

"You just hate Marcus." Buck looked like I had never seen him look before, ever. Defeated. I wanted to say,_'Hell yes I hate him! Damn Skippy! He called me a red headed step child, he mocked my scars (Witch are NOT my fault!), and cut me down because of something as half ass as grammar!'_ but I just screamed that in my head, and regretted it the second I did. Witch is why I did that in the first place, so I didn't regret anything I said out loud from then on.

"I don't hate Marcus. He's just been here a while, and I just need a little love and affection from you, Buck. I feel like-" '_Sometimes I feel like you only married me because you felt sorry for me about Sophie dying' _that hit me in the gut, my own thoughts. "I feel like you don't want to spend any time with me. I should probably go see my m-" Involuntary tears welled in my eyes. Dammit, the I.D.C.A. can make your emotions work for them!

Buck came up and hugged me. After a while of sitting on the couch, Marcus came in with an armful of berries. I braced for the impact of his thoughts, but all I got was, '_Awww'_ and I got nice vibes from his thoughts.

"Psst!" Buck motioned Mark over with his head. "Go to the ol' bachelor pad for the night. Suzy and I are bonding!" Buck yell/whispered. He gave a huge cheesy smile.

I almost laughed, but all I did was grin.

"Of course Bucky boy!" Mark punched Buck on the shoulder playfully.

"Don't start that Marky-Mark." Buck teased.

I smiled again, suddenly sleepy. I felt like all this had been just a little too much for me. I'd been jilted, scared, hurt, bored, and all in the same day-to-day time period. I yawned and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Well everything was back to normal. Best night of my life was the one before. Buck and I finally got time alone ;) oops, that was meant to be a smiley face. Well, no sense changing it now! Ha. And best yet, Buck was at _home_ when I woke up! He was cooking breakfast- well, _burning_ breakfast. Good thing he thought ahead and brought extra eggs.

"Bucky boy, you never cease to amaze me." I kissed him on the cheek "I'll cook, you go make sure your brother isn't dead, k?"

"Sure thing my sweet girl." Buck kissed me back and got a running start, then swung out on a vine he had set up for easy exits.

I sighed a deep, relieved sigh. I twirled around like it were the night of my first date. My first instinct was to call ma, but then there was the matter of the burning eggs... I had to get those off before I died from the smoke, witch had woken me up to begin with. I coughed and took the eggs off the thin cooking stone set over the fire, and scraped them out the window near the back of the tree. Our tree was huge, a hollowed out redwood tree. I loved the spaciousness of it, and Buck loved that I loved it.

After breakfast was done, table set, and house straightened up, not a single mammal was back yet. So I ate by myself, then called ma.

Mom: So you finally got some attention?

Me: Yeah, best time of my life.

Mom: You lied about our trip to North Dakota?

Me: OK, calm down. You know I hated that ride. Anthony's jerky smelled like Sid's hind end, for god's sake!

Mom: Gee, thanks. I spent three dollars on that stuff!

Me: Listen, I'm not gonna justify this, would you please just have a civil conversation with me?

Mom: Fine, but you'd better not come home one day as a nineteen-year-old human girl and tell me you're a divorcee.

Me: If I were ever a divorcee, I would go to Ellie. You know that, dambient.

Mom: What does that mean?

Me: Too. It means, too. Never mind. Anyways, Buck's gonna be home soon, so...

Mom: Okay. Okay, goodbye baby.

Me: Bye, talk to ya later.

Just about then I 'hung up' the rock, and saw Buck and Marcus standing there, Buck looked normal, but Mark had that, WTF? face.

"Who was that love?" Buck asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, just one of my girlfriends," I answered, "Oh and Rodger expects that you ride today, too." I smiled. "Good morning Mark."

"Oh, uh, well... good morning, Suzan. Uh, how are you today?" Mark replied, he looked way flabbergasted at my little phone call.

"Fine thank you, and how are you?"

"Good, I suppose..." I tried reading his thoughts, but all I got was 'loony' or 'she _must_ be spending too much time with Buck' I almost laughed out of spite at that one right there!

"Well, fear not, crazy isn't contagious, otherwise you'd have it by now." I stood up and walked past them into the kitchen. "Breakfast is getting cold, boys." I called over my shoulder.

"Coming love." Buck called, right before running into the kitchen and surprise kissing me.

"Buck!" I laughed, "Control yourself, we have a guest."

"Oh, he's fine." Buck looked over at Mark, "Come on then old boy, don't be shy. We need to eat a full breakfast if we're to find Rudy, Ride Rodger, _and_ get you home all in the same day!" Buck grinned, though I could hardly see it. He was behind me with his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder, like on TV.

Marcus didn't say anything until he got up the two steps into the kitchen. "Well I suppose so."

"Yeah, we should get going soon, too. It'll start raining soon, judging by the clouds." I added. "Huh, I wonder how Rodger's wife and hatchlings are."

"I saw them a few days ago, one got into a nasty fight with something. Dunno what exactly it was, but I'll find out soon enough." Buck sat down at the table and started eating.

"Oh, the poor thing. Witch one was it?" I inquired with genuine worry for the poor baby dino.

"The one with the odd claw... We called him, Catty, I believe?" Buck answered.

"Oh, the poor baby. Did you help him out?" I asked, not paying attention to mark at all, witch made me feel guilty later. "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad, I wasn't able to do much for 'im, but I did the best possible. He'll be up and around in no more than a few weeks." Buck returned, still eating.

Mark sat down and tore into his eggs, he ate like an animal ...oh, yeah. "You picked a good 'n lad, she's amazing in the kitchen."

"I'll take that as a compliment mister adventure." I laughed and gave him a playful

punch on the shoulder.

"Oh, and who's 'Rodger'?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, that's our friendly neighborhood pterodactyl." I answered. His thoughts went quiet, I suppose he wasn't really thinking anymore. Like his brain just said 'Fuck it, I don't understand, but I should obviously just play along!'

"Oh, well, okay then." Mark shrugged it off and returned to the food.

"Aren't you going to eat, love?" Buck asked.

"I ate while you were out brother hunting." I laughed at my own joke. "Besides, that leaves more for the hungry males."

"Suppose so, but you'd better fill up, we've got a long day ahead of us." Buck warned playfully.

"Alright, alright, but I'm just trying to keep y'all good and full." I tried hiding my excitement, but, if you've been paying _any _attention before now, you know me! Plus, what with the use of smartassery, I must have made it seem like I was legitimately nonchalant about it. "We'll sure be lonely down here. Won't we, Bucky-boy?" I fake sighed.

Buck went along with my attempts to make mark feel better, "Sure will. Maybe we'd better visit the families this weekend, huh?"

"Yeah, I bet the herd is dying without us, and Mark must be missed at home." I continued. "I wonder how Erica is..." I thought for a moment, then shrugged it off.

"Do you smell smoke?" Marcus asked, sniffing the air.

"Shit!" I ran over to the 'stove' (or fire with flat stones over it that we cook on) and took off the burning chicken -if you would call it that- then cut off the charred parts.

We all laughed and talked and smiled for a bit after that, oblivious to the next week's horror in store for us...

(Author's note: Dun dun dun! Just wait, it gets better, I promise ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Come on then, on ya get." Buck ordered, trying to keep Rodger still. "He senses the weather, let's get on our way before it starts raining."

"I'm trying!" Marcus shouted, trying to get on the dino. But Rodger wasn't having it. He screeched and nipped at Mark whenever he tried to get remotely close to him.

I laughed, how ever did they get him on this dinosaur the _first _time? "Here, I'll calm him down." I went over to Rodger and petted him on the nose like you would a horse. "Shhh, it's okay, boy. Mark's a friend." I smiled.

Rodger calmed down immediately, I was always good with him. I hoped to god he couldn't _actually _talk when he saw fit, because I sometimes talked to him... don't judge me. If ya can't talk to _anybody _else, you revert to talking to dinosaurs.

"How do you _do _that, Suzan?" Mark had that 'WTF?' face again.

"I dunno, he just likes me." I shrugged.

"She's good with _any _dino, Marcus. She once kept a raptor from eating Shelly by using her 'way with the dinos' magic." Buck smiled; remembering that, I guess. I remembered that, too. It was one of my most triumphant moments here so far. The looks on Buck and Mama Dino's faces, ha, it made me feel like a hero.

"Who's 'Shelly'?" Marcus seemed fed up with the whole name-remembering thing.

"A baby T-Rex, we're good friends with their mom. She shared custody of them with Sid for a while, but it didn't quite work out. What with the kids in the ice age getting eaten and what not." I answered casually, like it was the sort of thing happened all the time.

Again, 'WTF' face, "Okay..."

"I suppose you had to _be _there for it to make sense, but it does." Buck piped up.

"Yeah, it's an interesting story, you should hear the twins tell it, now that's fun to listen to." I agreed.

"Well, that does sound-" We were all cut off by the crash of thunder in the distance, Buck whimpered a bit, but he didn't jump like he used to. I was proud he'd come so far with that in such a small time.

"Still afraid of the thunder, eh Bucky-boy?" Mark teased.

"Not _still _Marky-Mark. I developed _that _when my eye got clawed out. I used to jump when thunder hit out of nowhere, so did you, and even though she hid it well, so did Jessica." Buck threw back. I smelled a fight, witch was the last thing _I _wanted.

"Oh, boys." I said girlishly, "Shall we be on our way?"

"Presently. Come on, up you get." Buck helped Marcus and me up onto Rodger's back. "If we're lucky, Rudy 'n his mate won't be-" I cut him off **right **there.

"His what?" I shouted.

Buck looked confused, then face palmed "Shit! Did I honestly forget to tell you? Rudy mated with another baryonix. His mate is red, and bigger than him. Ha, how embarrassing _that_ must be."

My eye twitched comically, "So you mean to tell me, Rudy is gonna have _kids_?" I shouted the word 'kids' "What the hell, man?" I was... well, shocked. I didn't think this jungle could handle three to five mini-Rudys running around.

"Not necessarily." Buck shrugged, "They could be too genetically similar, or whatever. Or maybe Rudy's just infertile." I didn't think about _that._

I shrugged, "Well, I guess you're right."

Rodger took off, and we were in the air in ten seconds flat. Mark refused to let go of Rodger's torso, or even open his eyes, so I decided to have a little fun while I had this edge on him. "Hey Buck, let's go have a little bit of fun. We should sooo go piss off some of those red and blue pterodactyls!" I laughed.

"No, love, I don't think Mark would appreciate that." Buck answered, glancing at his brother. I swear to god I heard him think, 'pussy'.

"You're _such_ an adult." I laughed, "Come on, this'll help him get over it! Plus, who are _you _to turn down something like pissing a dino off?" I pouted.

Buck looked at me like, 'Dammit woman, why are you always right?' then looked at Marcus with the slightest bit of sympathy "Oh, fine. You got me, I love contradicting my common sense _and_ my conscience!" he looked at me with that, 'Hello Rudy' face, "This'll be the first time doing them at once."

And we were off, flying, soaring, NASCAR racing the other flying dinos and pissing them off all at once! We did a few flips, spins, turns, and the whole, falling-in-mid-air-but-catching-yourself-just-in-time, thing. _I _thought it was pretty fun, Mark on the other hand... oh, boy.

By the time we'd settled down, I suppose we had pissed off more than just the dinos... "BUCK!" Marcus... shit. "What in the bloody hell was that?"

"Sorry, just having a little fun with you before you have to leave." Buck said innocently. "You _loved _flying the other day." He grinned evilly.

I will tell you up front, Mark's face could've curdled milk! "You, suck."

"I know, but it's worth it." Buck answered, still smiling. "Come on, I'm sorry bro. Try standing, would you?"

"I would, if I could feel my legs!" Mark spat.

_What have I done? _I was su-uch an instigator! Now they were going to fight. Great just- "Don't be so mellow-dramatic, you are fine. We're in the air, nothing will go wrong."

You know how sometimes things happen at just the right time, when you know you shouldn't really laugh at it...? but it's just so damn funny! At that moment, Marcus tried standing up, failed, and fell right off of Rodger's back. "Dammit." I said comically.

"Fuck, Marcus, how many times do I need to save you this week?" Buck groaned. We swooped down and tried to get Mark out of the air and onto the dinosaur... yeah, no. We quickly realized he had fallen into the chasm of death. "Ah, crap." Buck steered Rodger down towards the chasm.

Once we were down at the entrance, we (or at least, _I_)saw some movement. "Buck! He's down there, I saw him!" I exclaimed.

"Was it him, or the giant spiders?" Buck asked, scurrying around for some reason, looking through the bushes. "Because if it were the giant spider, Marcus had better hope to god he doesn't catch it's eye... well, _eyes_."

"S-spiders?" I managed to squeak. I had a pathological fear of exactly three things (I'd gotten over all the rest since I'd joined the agency.) These three things are, other people's family that I don't know well (still wasn't over the in-laws yet), people in Disney character costumes (Rudy didn't even scare me... and they did?) (come on, you can't be sure _who _exactly is in there!), and spiders. Nobody could talk me out of that one, nobody!

"Yes. Giant venomous ones the size of Rodger when their babies... they grow fast." Buck was tying some leaves together and putting in some sort of cotton material. "Gas-mask." He handed his creation to me, and started on a new one.

"Bucky-boy, you never cease to amaze me." I smiled, then put on the mask. It was easy to breathe with it on, but I guess it blocked the gas from entering my system or something?

"Suzy cue, try finding some vines and suitable materials for a sphere. Quickly, please." Buck started sharpening his knife quickly, his brows knitted together, his lips pressed together in a thin line... he looked very worried.

I quickly found enough vines to make a decent lasso, and a skull with some sharp ass teeth, and some good sturdy sticks. It took a few minutes to get the tar, though. Never the less, I had them made in ten minutes. When I came back, buck had already been scouting the chasm... how do I know? Turns out the cotton absorbs the gas, and the mask was right next to him... stained green. Buck looked panicked.

"I think the spider got him, I searched high and low, and I couldn't find him." Buck started chewing on his claws.

"Don't you talk like that," I said firmly, suddenly pissed, "and stop chewing your nails, you'll need those." I put on my gas-mask.

"But what if-" I smacked him in the face, not hard, but just enough to pull him together. "Thanks, I needed that. Now, let's go get him." buck started putting on his gas-mask and tightened his patch up.

I grabbed two of the spheres from their spot next to the rock Buck was sitting on, and told Buck to come on, that we needed to search everywhere in that chasm if it took us the rest of the week to find- "Aaahhh!" ...I, uh, think we found him.

"Shit." Buck said aloud.

"At least he isn't dead yet." I said back, tying the vine to a dead stump. I tried to stay occupied with the thought of saving Mark and getting out, not the details of said rescue... example: giant, weasel-eating, spiders.

"Okay, you've got the extra vine, for the lasso?" Buck said, "I don't want to forget anything."

"Like how you forgot to bring your knife from the ice age on our honeymoon?" I teased, trying to keep up a light conversation, despite the circumstances.

"Please don't joke about that. It was _your _fault." Buck said, sliding down the vine into the chasm.

"How was it my fault?" I asked, sliding down behind him.

"You distracted me with your arousing good looks." Buck answered distantly. I could tell he was just saying what I wanted to hear. I was being handled, but I held onto that compliment- it may have helped me on day... still might.

"Yeah, right, we'll go with that theory." I mumbled.

We walked around for a bit, seeing slight movement at some times... he was mocking us. You know me; no matter how scared I am of something, when I'm pissed, I'm pissed. I would go red eyed, I knew I would. That only happened when I was _really_ pissed. _Really_ pissed. And somehow I knew that would happen. My tail got all bushy just thinking of it.

"Over there!" Buck exclaimed, pointing at a furry lump in a corner.

We ran over to where (what we assumed to be) Marcus was. Buck reached out and tried to touch him, but what happened next nearly made me jump out of my skin! What we presumed was Marcus, was a baby spider! It hissed and nearly bit Buck's hand off. Buck, in the swiftest of motions, sliced the damned creature in half. I vomited at the sight of it's guts. Buck's eye got very wide looking at me.

"What? It's totally disgusting." I looked at him hatefully. His eye darted behind me, I turned around "Oh, shit." note to self: make sure giant spider mamas are not around when you kill their babies, you dumb-ass!

We actually all just stood around and looked at each other for a moment. I know I was thinking of what I wanted written on my gravestone... you know, if we were ever found as anything besides bones and dismembered appendages. I tried reading the spider's mind, but it's mind was a steal trap... witch is weird, because I read Rodger's mind when we were riding him... he wasn't pleased with Mark's grip.

"So, are we like... gonna fight, or...?" I said out loud.

"Yeah, I uh, think we'd better." Buck yelled his trademark battle-cry and lassoed the giant spider, it tried bucking him off a few times, but it didn't work a bit. "Try finding Mark! Buck's voice was muffled, his gas mask must've started getting just a little dysfunctional what with the fact that we'd been down there a while. I gave him a thumbs-up and a nod, them ran off on all-fours to try to find Marcus. I knew where he was in a second, because somebody's thoughts were screaming _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! _God, get a grip.

I found him slapped some sense into his little grinning-crying-and-grimacing-all-at-the-same-time face! "Get a grip on yourself, man! BUCK! I FOUND HIM!" I had to scream the last part because the mask was starting to quiet my voice.

"Ya! Ya! Giddy up!" Buck seemed to be enjoying his little rodeo. I laughed.

"Buck! Come on! We're going to suffocate soon!" I chirped.

"Hold on, this is really fun! Get Marcus outside before he has a heart-attack, or dies from the gas." I noticed that Marcus was laughing his little head off.

"Okay! Try not to die yourself!" I winked and smiled, though he couldn't see my mouth. Then, like a young lady heroin, I dragged mark's happy ass out of there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Why I never." Mark turned away from Buck.

Buck's gaze went from Marcus, to me, then back to Marcus, "What? You're alive, aren't you? ...or we're all dead ...or I'm dreaming." Buck rubbed his chin; thinking about his theory, I guess.

"You used to be quite the young gentleman Buckminster, quite the gent." His aura was _way_ into the red zone with anger. "And now you're risking _your _life, _my _life, _and _Suzan's life. I have to admit, it is fun to take risks, but you'd better start thinking things through, because I for one don't plan on dying anytime soon, mate."

We all stood their for a second; frozen, it seemed. I reviewed what Mark had said, and in a way, it made sense. Don't get me wrong; it was nasty, pretty harsh, and kind of a half-ass thing to say; but it _did _make sense. I hated that defeated feeling in my gut, that stupid ass fear. I wanted to give Mark a bloody nose, but he had the stuffy, British side of the family behind him. What would _they_ think? Of course, I was sure Erica and Uncle Sheldon would understand that I wanted to defend Buck. Honestly, do you think he just went crazy when he got his eye clawed out? That kind of thing _does_ happen, all the time, but he isn't schizophrenic he's just an oddball, and I love him for it. Anyways, I spoke without screaming it in my head first... you can probably imagine how _that_ went over...

"You shut your mouth." I said. Marcus looked surprised at me.

"What?" He said, looking puzzled, and thinking nothing.

"What I said. Shut your mouth. If you can't deal with life in the jungle, learn. It wasn't even Buck's fault, it was mine. I talked him into it." I confessed. "You... you need to lay off man, for real." god, I sounded like a hippie... but it felt natural.

"You didn't want to?" Marcus turned to Buck, who had sat down already, and had his face in his hands.

Buck wouldn't answer. "Listen," I began cautiously, "We are all a bit tired, and cranky from being together so long. I am sure that after a cup of tea, we will all feel much better. Right now, what we need to do is get back to the tree. I'll cook dinner, and we'll all have a nice quiet evening in." I got in Mark's face, "Understood?"

"I understand." Mark answered calmly.

"Okay, good." I said sweetly, gaining my after-being-pissed-but-pissed-no-longer smile. "Buck, why don't you call Rodger."

"Alrighty then, I'll go get him and-" Buck was cut off, once again, by the crash of thunder. He jumped a little, we all did, but it was okay, seeing as Mark nearly jumped out of his skin.

"God, what is with all the rain?" I groaned.

"Change of seasons." Buck explained.

"Ah." I answered briefly. "I forgot, you still have seasons here."

"What's a season?" Mark asked.

"It's going to be a _long_ day." I said, then laughed.

*LINE*

It didn't take all that long to find Rodger, but it took forever to get him to fly, what with the rain and all. I even used my way-with-the-dinos magic, and he would not listen, almost like he could sense that we shouldn't be flying right then. But, you know Buck. He wouldn't have any tom-foolery right then. No sir. He was way more stubborn than Rodger, for certain, and could outlast him in any staring contest… point being, we got him off the ground eventually.

Lightening was zapping trees is the distance, catching them on fire, only to be put out by the pouring rain. Rodger was scared to death, and hard to control at times. Once lightening nearly hit us, and Rodger fainted mid-air. Buck had to give him CPR, and Marcus was screaming like a pansy. I was scared, but I knew the all-mighty Buckminster would get us out of this no-problem… yeah, no. we fell through the air, catching a leaf parachute on the way down, and almost got stepped on by a big red dino coming our way.

She was about a head taller than Rudy (dino heads, not people heads) with a whole shit ton of scars, bruises, and some scales missing. She had razor sharp claws, and eyes like two burning embers. Her face was set in terrible anguish and scary determination. Her eyes could have cut a man in half, turned him to stone, burned through his skull with just a sideways glance. This was some dino. I thought of a name for her, Shelby. Not what you were expecting? Me neither. I expected a real bad-ass name for her myself, but Shelby just fit her. Her spider-like veins that snaked up her legs, those black, sword-like spikes on her back, and the vengeful stare… yup, she was definitely a Shelby.

"That's her." Buck mumbled distantly.

"Are you sure that's his mate?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Stay quiet, or she'll swat us outta the air like a fly." Buck whispered, but to no avail, Shelby whipped around, catching the parachute with her sword-tail.

"Fuck!" I yelled against the searing pain in my left side. Searing pain, caused by Shelby's sharp, spiky-ass tail. "Oh, _hell_ no! Leave it to Rudy to find a girl who thinks she can do _that_ to me!" I started to see things tinted red, "Red-headed step-children can fuck people up better than anybody else... Mark."

Mark looked embarrassed, then confused, then surprised. "What does the red-headed-step-child thing have to do with me?"

"I don't have time to explain, let's just assume for the moment that you're transparent and predictable, okay?" I tied a leaf around my torso as a make-shift bandage, "Now I have a dino ass to kick... Shelby had better watch out."

"Shelby? That seems like a nice-" I had to cut Buck off by pushing him out of the way, Shelby was about to step on him and Mark.

"Look out!" I screamed, pushing them out of the way. And as if that wasn't bad enough, we were in the midst of a lightening-happy storm, things were catching on fire all around us.

"We're okay Su-" Buck was snatched up by Shelby, "Suzy!"

"Buck!" I screamed, then tried to run, but Marcus caught me by the arm.

"Are you blooming daft, woman? That monster will kill you!" mark shook me.

"Let me go help him!" I demanded, trying to get away from the bull headed male.

"Are you blooming mad? Suzan, you'll be killed."

"He's my mate, try to stop me and see what happens!" with that I ran through the pouring rain and crashing thunder towards the enormous monster. Fire all around me, just like a nightmare. The giant foot came down on me... It all... went... black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up in some white void, I had no idea where I was or what was happening, but I was freaked out big time.

"Suzan." it was Ray. I wheeled around, saw Ray -he was a raccoon- and got ready to yell, but he cut me off. "Listen, I know you're mad, but let me talk." I crossed my arms and waited for him to continue. "You can die now, and come back to the human world with me, or you can miraculously come back to life and kick the ass of a dino, and all that. Make your decision, 'cause they think Shelby stepped on you and if you don't get back soon, you wont be able to." Ray took a big breath.

"Send me back, now." I didn't even need to think.

"Splendid... prepare for a lot of pain..." he zapped me with his necklace, and pain was evident... really, it's like my guts were being rung out like a washcloth... gross.

*LINE*

Then I was there, in Dinotopia, in between Shelby's toes... yeah, it was gross, but I was alive. I wriggled around for a second, then popped right out. Pun. Intended.

"Pop goes the weasel!" I yelled, then wall-ran up Shelby's leg and onto her back.

As soon as I got to the neck, I started shredding and biting and tearing away at her scales, her flesh, the works. Shelby was screeching effing bloody murder, she got quiet, but still tried to get me off with her arms.

"You got small arms, bitch!" I laughed evilly. I climbed up onto her head and rode her like I owned the fricking place, "Woohoo! Check me out, Buck!" he was hanging by his tail between Shelby's teeth.

"That's wonderful, darling, but could you help me down? Marcus is about to have a heart-attack down there!" Buck answered.

"Sure, no problamo!" I broke off one of her spikes (believe me, NOT easy) and stabbed her in the neck, Shelby roared, making Buck fall out of her mouth. He grabbed a vine and swung onto Shelby's head with me.

"Not that you aren't amazing at driving, naming, and collecting souvenirs from dinos, but maybe I should take over the driving part." Buck smiled his crooked, sweet, and slightly mental smile; and gave me a quick kiss. "I personally love the name you gave her, though."

"Thanks, baby." I kissed him back, "And check out thins mean piece of hardware! Eh? Eh? You're not the only one handy with a knife." I tried leaning on my knew dagger, but Shelby got kinda pissed about it, so I figured I'd save my cockiness for later.

"Hey! Marcus! Hop on!" Buck yelled.

"Yeah! Come on, join us! This is pretty bad-ass!" I yelled.

"Are you both out of your minds?" Mark yelled.

"Yes, yes we are." I said. "Now get on the damn dinosaur! She isn't as 'patient' as Rodger!" I crossed my arms.

"Good lord," Buck rubbed his arm and leg, then looked at the damage done to his tail, "Bloody fucking fuck!" he was hurt real bad. "We got two bad-ass read-headed step children!" _Awww, he studied my speech terms!_

I laughed, "Yeah, but I won't kick your ass like Shelby." I smiled, "Come on Marcus! Let's hustle!" I re-crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Dinosaurs hate me!" Marcus yelled, trying not to make eye contact with Shelby.

"Come on now, she's not particularly friendly to _us _either." I smiled. "Besides, she's nothing _I _can't handle."

"Come on Marcus, you've had girlfriends worse than Shelby!" Buck said, grinning in pure innocence. He wasn't trying to piss mark off, just trying to make it easier for him.

Mark shrugged, "True, true." I laughed at that one.

Marcus slowly made his way towards Shelby, who actually lowered her head so he could get on. She growled a little bit, smiling, though. None-the-less, it made Mark jump back, Shelby chuckled. "See, Marcus, she's nice once you're nice to her." I smiled and rubber her crimson head.

"Sure, she's like the white one, Rudy, but a little more... assertive." Marcus was trying desperately not to piss Shelby off.

"Buckminster the third, you're hurt... terribly." Marcus said after he got on Shelby's back, and traveled up to the head.

"Battle scars." Buck waved it off.

Shelby frowned and gave a nonthreatening growl, as if to say she was sorry for hurting us. So I said back, "It's okay, I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

Mark almost gave me the WTF? face, but his brain said, "fuck it, they're crazy but I love 'em" word for word.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Me: I'm fine, just some bad news, typical stuff.

Mom: Oh, god. You're not Pregnant, are you?

Me: What the hell? First of all, no. Second, it would be a good thing if I were because the miracle of life is amazing and all that jazz. Third, how? I mean, Buck's hurt, I'm hurt. How are we going to even-

Mom: Okay! Okay, I get it.

Me: Baby ears. All I'm saying is, we're gonna have to be careful in the jungle for a while, Shelby is a bad mamma jamma... did I just say that? Anyways, we're going to the ice age today, gonna introduce the in laws to the herd... pray for me?

Mom: Ha, I'll pray for the herd, they will have some shit to take, from what you've told me.

Me: Damn right. Anyways, I gotta go, Rodger is getting impatiant.

Mom: Bye, I love you.

Me: You too, bye.

I hung up the rock phone and threw it over me shoulder, getting ready to leave. Marcus actually decided it would be fun to fly, after all, he took on Shelby for god's sake!

"Ready to fly, Mark?" I said.

"Eh." Mark said "So so." I laughed.

*LINE* *TIME LAPSE*

"How are you enjoying everything?" I asked Erica and Uncle Sheldon.

"Splendid, my dear, absolutely splendid." Uncle Sheldon answered.

"I love your family, Suzy." Erica said sweetly. "Ellie is a very nice person, and her daughter Peaches is a sweet young lady."

"Oh, thank you. Gosh, she's getting to be a big girl, she'll be fourteen in December. Man, she was just a young 'un when I got here. She was like, ten." I said back.

"SUZAN!" I heard the screaming twins say in unison.

"Oh, Crash and Eddie, getting into trouble already?" I asked in a teasing sing-song tone, they looked all cool at each other, then me.

"Oh, Suzan, Suzan, Suzan." Eddie said nonchalantly.

"You're only in trouble if you get caught." Crash finished.

A big, black, old-looking, one-eye-one-color-and-the-other-is-another-color weasel ran up, and had them both by the fur on their chests (in one hand, too) half a foot off the ground, in a second. "We're in trouble." the two said in unison.

"Suzy! Uncle Chris!" Buck yelled, running over to us. "Boys, why don't you go settle this like gentlemen with Uncle Chris... away from here."

"Yes, sir." Crash said.

"No problem." Eddie added.

Once they were out of earshot, I said, "Buck, if your uncle kills them... I blame you." I laughed. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm not going to mince words." He took a deep breath, "I think we should stay here and raise a family together and go back when the kids are old enough." He squeezed his eye shut and acted like I might slap him across creation. And yet, I didn't.

"Good idea." I said, without thinking, "But, won't you miss Rudy, and Shelby?"

"I love you more than I could ever miss Rudy... besides he's young, he'll live. When the kids get older, we can take them to our old tree, teach them the way we used to live." Buck answered. "I think we should extend the family tree, you know, have a big family to bring to mum's place on holiday." Buck grinned.

I smiled, "Okay, that sounds great."

Author's Note!: too short, I know, but this _is _the last book in my Insanity series. The next book will be titled _Ice Age School Days _Hope you like it!


End file.
